Amores adolescentes
by LunitaEmo-Granger
Summary: Sin dudas, el amor está siempre presente, pero en la adolescencia es cuando es más inestable. A todos nos llega, de una forma u otra, y nadie está exento de él.


** Los nombres de los personajes así como todo lo relacionado a Harry Potter, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.  
Los personajes que no reconozcan son producto de la imaginación de la autora.**

* * *

**1 de septiembre, año 2021**

—Te lo digo, no será tan malo —murmuró Albus, arrastrando su baúl por los corredores del expreso de Hogwarts, en busca de un compartimiento libre.

—¡¿Qué no será malo?! —exclamó Scorpius, pareciendo un poco perturbado —Hombre, será peor, mucho peor… ¡Merlín! ¿Por qué me tuvieron que escoger a mí? —se lamentó, mientras seguía a su mejor amigo a un compartimiento vacío.

—Estás exagerando, Scorpius —le dijo el moreno, cerrando la puerta del compartimiento.

Scorpius se dejó caer con pesadez en el asiento y suspiró.

—Yo no quería ser prefecto. ¿Quién les dijo que yo quería ser prefecto? —gruñó, lanzando la insignia al aire, dejándola caer en el suelo.

—Nadie —respondió Albus, agachándose para recoger la insignia —. Pero ahora es tu deber, y en cuanto este tren parta tendrás que ir al vagón de los prefectos y estar ahí.

—Pero no quiero —protestó Scorpius haciendo un mohín —. En serio Albus, ¿por qué yo? ¿Por qué entre tantos chicos para ser prefectos justamente eligen a un Malfoy? ¡Más aún! ¿Por qué no te eligieron a ti? ¡Eres un Potter!

—¿Seguirás con eso? —interrumpió Albus, pareciendo enfadado —¿Qué importan los apellidos? Una vez más que digas eso y me encargaré personalmente de que el calamar gigante te hunda en el lago en pleno invierno… y eso es lo mínimo —advirtió Albus, levantándose —. Ya vuelvo, iré a despedirme de mis padres y ver a Rose.

—Yo igual me despediré de mis padres —murmuró el rubio, saliendo detrás de su amigo.

Mientras Albus se reunía con su familia, Scorpius buscó a sus padres entre la multitud. Finalmente los vio unos metros más allá. Se dirigió hacia ellos con paso rápido.

—¡Ah, ahí estás Scorpius! —exclamó su madre al verlo acercarse.

—El tren está por partir, así que he venido a despedirme de ustedes —dijo, sonriendo animadamente.

—Ten un buen año, hijo —le dijo su padre, Draco Malfoy, mientras le daba un rápido abrazo —. Y cumple correctamente con tus funciones —añadió, un poco más serio.

Scorpius se contuvo de rodar los ojos y bufar. Desde que había llegado la carta con la insignia, sus padres habían estado a su alrededor, contentos de que su hijo fuera prefecto; por tanto, Scorpius sonreía para que no se dieran cuenta de que a él, en realidad, le molestaba serlo.

—Escríbenos —le dijo su madre, mientras lo abrazaba.

—Sí —asintió Scorpius justo al tiempo que el expreso pitaba y echaba vapor —. ¡Nos veremos en las vacaciones!

Corrió hacia el expreso y subió rápidamente. Albus ya estaba en el compartimiento cuando entró.

—Tienes que cambiarte ya —le dijo, alzando la mirada del ejemplar del Quisquilloso que estaba leyendo —. Se supone que los prefectos deben de patrullar, pero primero ir a reunirse y…

—Ya. Sé eso —le cortó Scorpius, mientras abría su baúl y buscaba la túnica —. ¿Cómo es que lo sabes tú?

—Rose —contestó el chico con simpleza —. Llegarás tarde.

Scorpius gruñó y se cambió la túnica rápidamente.

—Nos vemos después —dijo, mientras abría la puerta del compartimiento.

—¡Eh, te olvidas de esto! —Albus se paró rápidamente y le puso la insignia de prefecto en la mano.

—Nos vemos después —repitió Scorpius, dando media vuelta y saliendo.

**…**

Scorpius entró bufando. Se dejó caer en el asiento libre al lado de Albus y fijó sus grises ojos en un punto del techo.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal tu primer día como prefecto? —le preguntó Albus, mientras le pasaba una rana de chocolate.

—No fue tan malo —respondió él, con un encogimiento de hombros —. Espero que lleguemos pronto, sólo quiero comer e ir a dormir.

—Igual yo —coincidió Albus.

—¿Es cierto que los TIMO son demasiado difíciles? —preguntó un chico de cabellos castaños, que estaba sentado frente a ellos.

Hasta ese momento no había hablado; había estado concentrado en un libro de tapas viejas. Se rascó el mentón, antes de llevarse la mano a sus lentes y ajustárselos rápidamente.

—Al parecer eso dicen todos —respondió Albus —. Pero igual no me preocupo mucho por el momento.

—¿Y tú, Scorpius? —preguntó el chico, mirando al rubio.

—Pienso que son difíciles y si quiero tener notas altas, tendré que estudiar —dictaminó Scorpius, mirándolo —. Pero también concuerdo con Albus, no hay que preocuparnos por el momento. ¡Es inicio de clases! —sonrió alegremente —Ahora, ¿qué lees, Guy?

—_Historia de Hogwarts_ —respondió Guy, cerrando el libro —. Pero es la vieja edición, me la ha prestado tu prima, Albus.

—¿Rose? —preguntó Albus. Guy asintió —Dime algo, Guy —Albus se reincorporó en su lugar y fijó sus ojos verde esmeralda en los azules de él —, ¿te gusta Rose?

—¡¿Qué?! —saltó el chico, sorprendido —¡No! No me gusta —respondió Guy firmemente, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad —. Es decir, es una chica inteligente y bonita, agradable y todo eso, pero no me gusta. No sé por qué crees eso.

—Podría deducirse por el hecho de que pasas mucho tiempo con ella —terció Scorpius, en tono vago —. Aunque, bueno, ustedes sí que quedarían.

—Bueno —Guy meditó un poco, luego se encogió de hombros —. Es cierto que paso mucho tiempo con ella, pero no quiere decir que me guste. Es sólo una amiga más, ¿de acuerdo? —finalizó, mirando a Albus.

—De acuerdo —asintió Albus, tranquilo —. Porque ya sabes que Rose es mi prima, y aunque no me caería mal que saliera contigo, no puedo asegurarte por el resto de la familia.

—Lo sé —aseguró Guy, calmadamente —. Pero ya te lo dije: Rose es mi amiga. Y no me gusta de otra forma que ésa.

—Nos queda claro —asintió Scorpius. Se levantó y se asomó por la ventana —. ¡Genial! ¡Ya estamos llegando!

—Bien. Hay que cambiarnos ya —le dijo Albus a Guy.

**…**

Rose Weasley suspiró resignada y cerró el libro de golpe, aunque no alzó la vista. No quería ver a sus primas mirarla directamente esperando que respondiese la absurda pregunta que Lily le acababa de hacer.

—¡Anda ya, Rose! ¡Responde! —le urgió Dominique, a su lado, ansiosa.

—No —dijo con simpleza.

—¿No qué? —inquirió Roxanne, alzando las cejas.

—No es mi novio. No me gusta. No salgo con él. No mantenemos una relación más allá de amistad. No. A todo no —respondió al fin, alzando sus ojos azules que centellearon con exasperación.

Sus primas la miraron fijamente antes de soltarse a reír.

—No nos engañas, Rosie —le dijo Dominique, parando su risa —. Es más que obvio que entre Guy y tú hay algo.

—Chicas —dijo, controlando su voz para no gritar —, ya se los dije: Guy es mi amigo. Mi AMIGO —recalcó, mientras se cruzaba de brazos —. ¿Es que no puedo tener un amigo hombre? —preguntó, resoplando, mientras sus orejas comenzaban a colorearse, pero su abundante cabello pelirrojo las ocultaba y sus primas no notaron aquel hecho.

—Claro que sí, Rose —dijo Molly, hasta ese momento dignándose a hablar —. Pero es algo que ellas no pueden comprender, ya que sus alborotadas hormonas las ciegan y sólo las hace pensar en…

—Para tu información, Molly —le cortó Roxanne, fulminándola con la mirada —, tú también tienes hormonas alborotadas.

—Y según oí, se dejaron ver en la fiesta del último partido de quidditch del curso anterior —comentó Dominique, alzando las cejas.

Molly se ruborizó por completo y no dijo nada.

—¿Y dónde quedó tu enamorado, Molly? —preguntó Lily, emocionada.

—¡No es mi enamorado, Lily! —rebatió la chica, aun sonrojada.

—Sólo es un compañero con el que intercambia saliva —dijo Dominique, maliciosamente.

—¡Cállate! —siseó Molly a Dominique, mostrándose furiosa.

—¡Basta! —gritó entonces, una voz muy diferente.

Las cinco chicas se callaron y voltearon en dirección a la puerta. Ahí, de pie, con una expresión de fastidio y los brazos cruzados estaba Lucy Weasley. Sus ojos, de un extraño color aguamarina, recorrieron el compartimiento, mirando a todas sus primas y a su propia hermana mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

—¿Por qué pelean de nuevo? —preguntó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y recargándose en ella.

—Por nada —murmuraron todas al mismo tiempo.

Lucy alzó las cejas, con incredulidad, pero no dijo nada más.

—Bien. No quiero saberlo —dijo, sonriendo —. Pero sólo quiero decir que estoy harta de sus peleas. No les vendría mal llevarse un poco mejor entre ustedes, más siendo familiar.

—Ya, Lucy —dijo Roxanne, rodando los ojos.

El resto asintió, conforme, queriendo evitar otra de las charlas de Lucy Weasley.

—¿Y tú dónde estabas? —le preguntó Molly, a su hermana menor.

—Oh, terminé la ronda y luego fui a saludar a mis amigos —contestó Lucy, levantando un hombro —. Luego las estuve buscando a ustedes y las he encontrado.

—¿Quién es el otro prefecto de Gryffindor? —inquirió Lily, con curiosidad.

—Scorpius Malfoy —respondieron Lucy y Rose a la vez.

—¿En serio? —preguntaron Molly y Dominique al mismo tiempo. Ambas se miraron con ojos asesinos un segundo.

—Sí. Me agradará hacer las rondas con él —murmuró Lucy, sonriendo —. Es muy amable y divertido, a decir verdad. Me lo imaginaba diferente.

—Creo que todas y todos nos lo imaginábamos diferente —agregó Roxanne, con un gesto de indiferencia —. Pero ahora entiendo porque se lleva muy bien con Albus.

—Es agradable —comentó Lily, pensativa.

—Sí. E inteligente, según dicen —añadió Molly.

—También es bueno jugando al quidditch —recordó Dominique —. Espero que este año se decida a entrar al equipo.

Las chicas guardaron silencio un momento, y segundos después miraron a Rose fijamente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ésta, a la defensiva.

—¿Tú no tienes que decir nada respecto a Scorpius? —preguntó Lucy, alzando las cejas.

—No —contestó Rose, con una expresión que decía que era más que obvio —. ¿Por qué debería?

Las primas se miraron entre sí, antes de encogerse de hombros y sacudir sus cabezas.

—Da igual —dijo Molly, levantándose —. Hemos llegado.

No hizo falta que anunciara aquello, dado que en esos momentos el tren comenzó a aligerar su marcha y las puertas de los compartimientos comenzaban a abrirse, y mucho ruido comenzó a escucharse: pasos, gritos, risas y uno que otro quejido.

—¡Ya quiero que inicie el banquete! —gritó alguien en el pasillo.

—Sea quien sea, estoy de acuerdo con él —dijo Dominique, haciendo reír a sus primas.

—Completamente —afirmó Molly, sonriendo también.

—¡Hey, chicas!

Un chico de cabellos rojos-castaños se acercó a ellas, con una expresión de preocupación.

—¿Alguna de ustedes podría prestarme una lechuza? —preguntó, arrugando los ojos con piedad —He olvidado mi túnica…

—¿Cómo que has olvidado tu túnica? —inquirió Dominique, mirando a su primo con incredulidad.

—Pues sí —dijo el chico, avergonzado —. He olvidado guardarla y cuando abrí mi baúl para cambiarme me he dado cuenta…

—¡Qué tonto! —murmuró Roxanne, riendo.

—¡Oye! —gruñó Hugo, enojado —¡A cualquiera pudo haberle pasado!

—No, no a cualquiera —corrigió Rose, sonriendo —; pero no te preocupes, yo te presto la mía.

—¡Gracias, Rosie! ¡Eres la mejor hermana del mundo! —Hugo sonrió, aliviado —Ahora, me adelantaré a salir, tomar el primer carruaje y explicarle al profesor Longbottom la situación antes de que me castigue por no usar el uniforme. ¡Las veo en el banquete! —gritó, antes de dar la vuelta y comenzar a empujar a los demás estudiantes.

—Sólo él —murmuró Dominique, riendo —. Vamos, que quiero cenar hoy y no mañana.

—Pero mañana también cenarás —apuntó Lucy, siguiéndolas —. Y por cierto, Rose es la única hermana que tiene Hugo.

—¡Ay, Lu! —Dominique sacudió su cabeza —Vamos, mejor.

—¿Qué dije? —preguntó Lucy, confundida, a lo que sus primas sólo rieron una vez más y la instaron a avanzar.

Cuando salieron a la húmeda y fría estación de Hogsmeade, Molly se separó de ellas y fue a reunirse con sus amigas. Rose fue donde Albus y se subió al carruaje con él, donde Scorpius y Guy esperaban. Lily, Roxanne y Dominique subieron a uno completamente libre.

—¿Lucy? ¡Sube! —gritó Dominique desde dentro del carruaje, un minuto después.

La chica, que había estado de pie observando algo, salió de su ensoñación y subió al carruaje, que segundos después comenzó a traquetear hacia el castillo de Hogwarts.

—¿Qué veías, Lu? —preguntó Lily, con curiosidad.

—Nada —respondió ella rápidamente y sonrió

* * *

_¡Hola! Pues, estoy con una historia de la Tercera Generación, espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo. El segundo ya está en proceso. _

_Así que espero leernos pronto._

_¡Saludos!_

_LunitaEmo-Granger._


End file.
